zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Girlfriends (1)
Girlfriends (1) is the thirty-second chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis The Children, The Liberty Bells, Kōichi Minamoto, Taizō Kiritsubo and Oboro Kashiwagi are in a karaoke room. Ken McGwire tells Minamoto to drink more considering that The Liberty Bells will be paying for it. Minamoto asks why they would, and J. D. Grisham explains that it is because of the submitted written report hiding the truth of his desertion, believing that only B.A.B.E.L. would have covered it up for him. Minamoto and Kashiwagi are confused as they are completely unaware of the report. Minamoto theorizes that Kyousuke Hyoubu did so for Kaoru Akashi's sake, due to the undertaking requiring several high level Espers. Mary Ford asks Minamoto to perform a duet with her. Kaoru starts a fight with her over who gets to sing with Minamoto. While they are fighting they realize that Shiho Sannomiya and Aoi Nogami are discussing with Minamoto what song they should sing together, and the fight soon involves the four girls. Kiritsubo tries to break up the fight, while Ken cries that no one wants to sing with him. Grisham ends the fighting by singing My Grandfather's Clock by Henry Clay Work through Telepathy. The group start to panic and Ken guides everyone to the emergency exit but is too late and they break down in tears. In a high-rise building, Kyousuke is talking to someone by video chat, explaining why he would help Grisham. Kyousuke was the one who downed Grisham's plane during the Pacific War, believing that the trauma from that fight is what awakened Grisham's psychic ability. The video chat ends with Kyousuke ordering his subordinate to continue surveillance of The Children. The following morning at school, Kaoru finds a love letter in her shoe box. Shiho uses Psychometry to find it is from a girl. Kaoru is disappointed because she only gets love letters from girls, Aoi jokes that she thought Kaoru would be into it, but Kaoru takes offence. Kaoru tries to play off that she also wouldn't be interested in boys her age because they haven't hit puberty but is shocked and envious when Shiho and Aoi find many more love letters in their shoe boxes. In their classroom the other girls are discussing how The Children seem more mature than the rest of them. Kaoru is surprised that they think that of her, but is taken aback when they clarify that they see her as manly. Shiho explains that they seem that way due to spending most of their lives surrounded by adults, Aoi tries to distance herself not being able to see the depths of people's hearts like Shiho who tries to suppress this statement due to their in-school persona of being only Level 2 Espers; she shouldn't be that powerful. Chisato asks Shiho and Aoi if they are planning to date any of the boys, doubtful that they would. Another girl agrees; she brings attention to how childish the boys in their class are, focusing on Masaru Tōno who is shouting with joy over finding a rare card in a booster pack; Chisato Hanai quietly disagrees with Masaru being childish. Shiho and Aoi say they might date one of the boys depending on who it is. Kaoru is surprised by this. The Children are moving a cart for their home economics class. Kaoru is using Psychometry, which Aoi warns will get her in trouble if caught. Kaoru tries to deter the others from dating, expaining that boys' standards are too high. She is interrupted by two boys who ask Shiho and Aoi out; they accept. Kaoru struggles to contain her anger. Category:Chapters